Naruto: The Reincarnating Sage
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: Naruto steals victory and organs from Madara and Obito at the last moment and ends up in a void, some time later he gets offered a job, Powerful world traveling Naruto, Rated M to be safe,
1. Chapter 1

This will likely be my last Naruto story before I try my hand at a few other ideas I've had which are the Non-Naruto kind,

(Also when Tobi was confirmed to be Obito, how many though 'I Knew It'?)

.

.

'Well… Fuck' Naruto though,

They had found a way to counter Tobi/Obito's jutsu and things actually started to look up for a change but then Madara Uchiha had to freaking appear and screw them over,

Now Kakashi and Gai were dead, Bee was dead and the Hachibi was stuck in the Gedo Statue, the Kages were most likely dead,

He himself was on the ground with half of his guts no longer inside his body and to any onlookers gone insane as he was laughing hysterically ignoring the blood spilling out of his mouth as he does so,

Madara and Obito were about to approach the blond but it was then the young man formed a one handed hand-seal and a large seal appeared one his whole body,

"(Bloody Cough) Ninja rule Nr 9, always have a backup plan, *Kenjanookurimono no fū (Sealing of the sage's gifts)*" And with that Naruto's body glowed and a black void opened up in the center of his chest,

And then the pull came,

Neither Madara or Obito had time to do anything as their eyes were pulled right out of their skulls, nor were they able to do anything to stop the Senju Cells in their bodies from painfully ripping themselves free,

The Gedo Statue was forced to vomit out all of the trapped Biju all at once resulting its faces breaking apart, the Biju didn't even have time to turn into their animal forms and instead were sucked into the void as clouds of chakra,

All over the world similar things were happening,

All the Zetsu were ripped apart and pulled away, Yamamoto was fortunate not to be conscious as his end came same with Tsunade who had passed away minutes before,

Kakashi's eye popped out at the same time as Obito's and the collection of eyes in Madara and Obito's base burst out of their jars and headed of towards the battlefield,

As for Sasuke… well he was in the middle of a leap which didn't end so well but then he probably wouldn't have wanted to live without his eyes anyways,

When all of it was over Naruto looked at the two near dead Uchiha and let out one last laugh as he disappeared in a flash of light,

.

"Well I guess now that that's over I'll be spending the rest of eternity here bored out of my mind" Naruto said to himself as the looked around at gray void, well not really gray, it is either black or white but for some reason he can't tell which one it is,

"I really should have put more thought into this plan, seal the eyes and body of the Sage along with the Biju into myself and then seal myself away so that they will never be unsealed doesn't really seem like the perfect plan anymore, hmm… hey Kurama are you there?"

…

…

…

"Guess not… I really should have though this through"

"Well I can still use my chakra so I might as well train a bit to take my mind of things"

**One Year Later,**

"Hmm Sharingan interesting, must be a side effect from the sealing, I probably got the Mokuton as well"

**Three Years Later, **

"My are tingling, I wonder… Susano'o, yep I got the Mangekyo, hmm I might have the Rinnegan to, both Obito and Madara had it"

**A Few More Years Later, **

"Nice I got the Rinnegan and I can look inside my head, still not sure how it is that I can look through the memories of those who were affected by the sealing, only parts of them were sealed and while there might be something to the whole 'Eyes are the windows to the soul' thing I don't get Granny and Yamamoto… maybe some of it came from their brains… ew"

**Even More Years Later, **

"Yin-Yang Release plus Granny's knowledge on the female anatomy, you've just made my stay her much better, now Hinata and Sakura lets have some fun"

'Ero-Sennin would be so proud… Granny would kill me'

**Many More Years Later,**

"Okay, I've banged pretty much every girl I know and every girl from the extra memories like a young granny Tsunade multiple times, tried out every position and fetish from doggy and cross position to bondage and bestiality,

I guess that is enough relaxation for now, back to training"

**Many, Many Years Later, **

"Hello Naruto" A voice said,

"A voice… well it was only a matter of time before I lost it" Naruto said to himself,

"Actually you are still sane" the voice said as a man appeared,

He was dressed in something similar to a monk's outfit, hade a magatma necklace and most noticeable of all the Rinnegan,

"Well that's nice to know" Naruto said,

"Tell me, what would you said if I told you that you could go back to your world in exchange for you doing a job" the man asked,

"First of all I'm going to guess you're the Rokudou Sennin for reasons I don't feel like explaining, second I would be like to hear more about this job and compare it to living in a void where things only happen when I make them happen… even if I have been working on making things more independent" Naruto answered,

"It is basically that you get reincarnated in different worlds where you do things like stop them from ending, preferably by preparing those worlds Child of Prophesy for whatever gets thrown their way" the sage told him,

"I'm interested, please continue" Naruto said,

"To be honest there isn't really that much else to it, you go there and get reborn and do your best to keep that world from going down the toilet, after six or seven worlds or so you can return to your original world, in fact as a bonus you'll be sent back in time to the day you were born and merged with your younger self so you'll get the chance to right many of the wrongs in your life" the Sage told him,

"Sign me up" Naruto told the sage and held out his hand,

One handshake later and Naruto vanished from the void that had been his home for and unknown amount of time,

.

WHICH WORLD SHOULD NARUTO GO TO FIRST, (A POLL will be on my Profile)

Some of the Worlds and their version of the Child of Prophesy,

Harry Potter: Harry,

Avatar: Aang,

Fairy Tail: Most likely Natsu,

ThunderCats: Lion-O,

One Piece: Most likely Luffy,

Pokemon: Ash,

Katekyo H Reborn: Tsuna,

Nurarihyon no Mago: Rikou,

Something else,


	2. World Decided

.

And finally the world has been chosen, I am however keeping the poll open to decide which world comes next,

Which world it is you'll just have to wait and see,

.

Now to answer a few Reviews,

NorthSouthGorem: She was alive but even if she wasn't it would matter little since time will have been turned back once Naruto returns, also I'll try to keep that it is _Rikudō _in mind,

dalulzing: Why use Harry Potter? I was thinking a bit about how most worlds would have a Child of Prophesy or something like that Naruto will most likely have contact which, and remembered that Harry was in a prophesy so I kinda fit,

Vail Ryuketsu: I am kind of limited to mangas, games and so on that I know and I have started to watch Guilty Crown a bit but I won't be making it a Poll option for some time, as for getting the powers of the worlds he goes to there is a possibility I might be born a wizard, bender, mutant, mage, monster and so on, there is also possible that he might not be I haven't really decided yet, I've also not decided if he gets to keep the powers he might get, finally when it comes to the girls I had actually forgotten about that but I'll most likely make it so that he gets at least one girl from each world and they'll be reborn into the Naruto world along with Naruto once he returns,

.

.

I was originally going to do a Naruto/Diablo3 crossover story and had already done two chapters when the Anti-MA thing came up, and since I put a lot of very messed up and graphic stuff in it, it would have been ranked as a MA+++++ story and been deleted,

I am thinking about getting a AFF (AdultFanfiction) or YF (YourFanfiction) account and putting it there, but for now I'll focus on this story here at FF.

.


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back,

It is time for Naruto enter the first world,

And it is the Harry Potter world which won the Poll which just one vote with the Avatar: Last Air Bender coming in as a close second, (will most likely be the next world unless another takes a big lead during the time Naruto is in this one)

It was a bit tricky deciding if Naruto would be a wizard and so on,

But I hope everything will turn out in a good way.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was at the moment wearing a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt as he observing a school in England,

The reason for this was that inside was the Child of Prophesy, who was named Harry according to his book,

The book in question was titled 'Multiverse Traveling Idiot's Handbook'.

Useful little thing, apparently if will contain the information he needed to fit in the worlds he is reborn into,

Speaking of which, Naruto learned that there was several ways for him to be born into the worlds he is to help with, one such way is to literally be born as a baby from someone,

Naruto was honestly freaked out by that and was happy that whoever is in charge had decided to go easy on him since it was his first time and simply did what the book called a 'Bleach's Book of the End' rip-off and inserted he presence into this world's past,

As far as anyone could say, he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze an English and Japanese citizen, he was an orphan pureblood wizard who went to Hogwarts as a Slytherin, graduated with slightly above average grades and spent a few years traveling around the world,

He had the papers to prove it and even people who could remember that there was a blond boy named Naruto attending the classes,

This also let him skip the learning about the world part since he got the memories of his 'past',

And today would be the day he meet Harry,

Naruto briefly wondered if the famous 'Boy-who-lived' as one of those arrogant pricks, cause if so then Naruto is going to crush an ego into dust,

.

**Later, **

.

What the Fuck!

Naruto couldn't believe it,

How the hell was it that the Dursleys wasn't rotting in freaking jail?

Didn't people notice that along with looking freakishly weird they also abused a child?

He tried fixing it by making an anonymous call to the police and it seemed to work, they came, found out about the boy locked in the cupboard under the stairs and started to arrest Dursleys,

It was then an old man whom Naruto recognized as Albus Dumbledore arrived and before the day was over all charges against the Dursleys disappeared and things were back to the way they were,

Naruto had noticed how Dumbledore had stopped and talked with Arabella Figg and after making sure the old man was gone and that the Dursleys weren't going to try to hurt Harry, he decided to pay her a visit.

.

It was easy getting info out of Figg, even if she had been a witch Naruto had powers unlike anyone in this world had ever seen,

But she didn't matter anymore since she'll only be reporting to Dumbledore what Naruto wants her to report,

Still Naruto was annoyed that he had to keep the Dursleys around to keep the blood ward up and old Dumbles from knowing his Greater Good was in danger,

That's not to say he couldn't 'convince' the horse and two pigs to be a bit more… well everything good people are,

But first he might as well introduce himself.

.

Harry was once again taking care of the Dursley's garden, making sure there wasn't a single weed or else he would be going to bed without food today,

He might do so anyway since he was surprised they hadn't beaten him to a bloody pulp the moment the police left,

Harry had honestly felt hope when they came, he told to stay in the kitchen by the police and they would come back and get him once they finished handcuffing the Dursleys,

But they never came back, Harry heard how someone entered and said some strange words, after that they seemed to just leave,

After that the Dursleys returned and he was told to do his chores,

Things were back to normal for him,

*whistle*

Harry looked up and saw a man standing on the sidewalk,

"You know it is interesting, I find and report child abuse to the police but despite them finding more than enough evidence nothing was done and instead they seem to forget any of it ever happened" The man said,

'So he was the one responsible for the police' Harry though and wondered how he should respond,

"BOY! What are you doing bothering strangers" Vernon yelled as he walked out of the door,

Harry was scared now but then the stranger called out,

"Hey! Child-abusing Fat-ass" he said loudly getting Vernon's attention "Forget what you saw, go back inside, go to sleep and dream that you're a pig in a slaughterhouse with a butcher who keeps telling you how fat you are while sharpening his knife" He ordered,

Harry stared in shock as Vernon nodded with emotionless face and went back inside,

"It's a kind of mind control, very useful in dealing with the weak-minded" the stranger told Harry,

"W-who are you" Harry asked him,

"Me? I am many things but at this very moment I am your ticket for both a chance for a better life and a chance to know the truth about your parents and yourself, they real question however is, Are you interested in what I have to offer?" the stranger asked,

Harry didn't need to think about it much, a better life, the truth about his parents and himself, the very things he wanted for so long,

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment,

"Great! By the way, names Naruto" Naruto told him,

And that was the day the eight year old Harry's life took a turn for the better.

.

.

And cut!

It might be a bit short but this is my first Naruto/HP crossover,

Hopefully I can keep this going,

Might be a bit tricky since I only read the first four books a long time ago and after that I watched the movies not as long but still not very recently (luckily I can easily re-watch them when ever I want),

.


	4. World Switching

.

Okay the thing is that I've been having a bit of a writer's block also I can't help but feel that what little I remember from the books and movies will not be enough to make a good Naruto/HP fic,

So I'm removing the HP chapter and switching to the Avatar world, hopefully I will go better,

If anyone thinks they can do the Harry Potter world then feel free to PM me,

.

I'll remove the HP chapter when I've finished the first Avatar chapter,

.


	5. Sorry

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't put out a new chapter in so long,

And sadly I am even sorrier to say that I won't be getting around to doing it either,

* * *

The reason is that I'm working on both getting a job and getting a driver's license,

* * *

So I am forced to put this story up for adoption and I really hope someone will take it up since I feel that this story has so much potential,

Once again sorry,

To whoever adopts the story Good Luck and please PM me so I'll know you've taken it.


End file.
